The Lost Libretto
by Aizaki
Summary: Based of the songs Crazy nighT and Bad End Night. Miku, a new actress is shown to her first play of her career. Unknown to her cast members, this little diva has a few reality issues...
1. ---Backstage--- (Prologue)

The Lost Libretto

"Alright everyone! 5 minutes until curtain! Remember, this is our first sold out show! Let's not keep the people waiting around and absolutely NO MISTAKES!" the director was running about the backstage area, practically shouting the same thing at the actors and everyone else with the exception of the orchestra who were already in the depths of the pit, warming their instruments for the upcoming craziness of tonight's show.  
A young blonde swiveled around in her chair near her vanity, her excitement palpable by everyone near her.  
"Oh my gosh! This is going to be AMAZING!" the blonde squealed excitedly.  
"Hold still or your going to look like a raccoon." A brunette scolded, holding the younger girl's chin as she tried to finish up the last layer of eyeliner on the blonde's top lids.  
The blonde waved her hand in front of her friend's face, trying to get her attention.  
"Um….Earth to Miku~"  
"OH! Um, sorry Rinny I was just…" the teal haired lady nervously rubbed the back of her head.  
"You're not nervous are ya?" Rin maneuvered herself around the woman in front of her to look at the newest addition to the cast.  
"Child I swear if you don't stop moving…" Harshly, the woman forced Rin to sit as she fixed her hair.  
"Meiko, I think Gumi needs more help than I do." Rin huffed, annoyed obviously.  
"THREE MINUTES PEOPLE! PLACES!" the director's voice echoed around the backstage.  
"Well, that's your cue Miku, you know your lines right?"  
"Yes, Mei."  
"And you warmed up your voice properly?"  
"YES, Mei…"  
"And you-"  
"Yes and yes." Miku picked herself up from the chair and hurried over to the edge of the stage on the other side. "Thank you for the help~ I won't let you guys down!" the teal haired lead called over her shoulder gleefully.  
A few seconds passed and finally the two girls picked themselves up, chatting about random things they were looking forward to this time as they went along with the play as they had for many nights.  
Finally, the time came for their little show of madness to begin. The buzzer sounded, the curtains came up and the orchestra started their medley. The set was casually slid into place, everything as it always was.  
But tonight something was different, none could place their finger on it but it was something that would definitely change everyone- for better or for worse.


	2. Act 1- Scene 1 (Chapter 1)

Act 1- Scene 1  
The orchestra played their finally tremolo, fading but still there. Preparing for the next piece, as the lead hurried onto stage with a single spotlight following her to the prop wooden door on center stage. The rest of the stage was blackened, the only thing the audience was able to see was the teal haired actress- all dressed up in a reddish pink dress with an apron tied around her waist like a peasant would of worn, her long pigtails held up by a black fabric with golden accents; and of course the door she was approaching.  
Hesitantly- just as described in her script- she knocked on the door, stepping back in surprise as it loudly slammed open and she was instantly greeted by two people dressed in simple servants clothing- presumably the maid and butler of the home.  
"So, are you ready to begin dear?" the questioned, in perfect unison with each other.  
The orchestra once again began their melodic sound of insanity that the play called for, the door suddenly disappearing off the stage just as the actress stepped through the "doors" and the "mansion" was set into place.  
And so began the first song of the night

_"We welcome all"_ An actor who Miku remembered faintly as being called Gakupo sang in his deep toned voice.  
_"To our wondrous mansion"_ the maid finished for him, her own tone practically harmonizing with Gakupo's. It was obvious she had been working at this for some time.  
The sound affect of the "doors" slamming behind the main actress led the next two into their lyrics.  
The master of the home- a man named Kaito- was dressed luxuriously in furs and high quality fabrics; his mistress however was only clothed in a soft pink and cream patterned robe with a very fluffed and warming interior.  
_"You must be lost"_ Kaito sang with the same deep and reverberating tone as the two before him.  
_"Well, it's now…"_ Meiko continued the lyrics, her voice slightly higher than Kaito's but carrying the same addictive quality.  
_"Quite dark outside…"_ the hosts harmonized together, taking the silent but shocked looking lead by her arms and pulling her "deeper" into the mansion as if to hinder her from escaping.  
_"So until…"_ A younger actor by the name of Len came on stage, his knees made up to look like he was a ball jointed doll who'd come to life; his twin's was the exact same. He wore a custom tailored, ash grey tail coat with white accents, the same color and accent as his shorts though the majority of his button down shirt was white.  
_"It's time for lights out…"_ The doll girl held a smile on her face, the black frills of her dress swaying with her hoop skirt as she moved next to her twin, singing just a tad higher as common for a girl.  
_"Let us make you feel at home!"_ Everyone joined in at this, even the last character who was the daughter of the master of the home before he had taken his mistress. This young lady took on her lyric without pausing to think, phrasing it just right with the music.  
_"And now with the highlight of the night…"_  
Everyone joined in again, including Miku.  
_"We shall begin!"_  
The music once again faded from the pit; it was still there, but only if the audience practically leaned forward and paid attention very silently.  
"Break out the reserves! Bring on the feast! And let our guest enjoy this party." Mei spoke her line so casually, yet powerful so she could be understood from all points in the room.  
_(The director had made the point during a previous rehearsal when they went through the entire play without the assistance of microphones or any sort of equipment for their voice.)_  
The play continued according to plan, script by script. Each sip from the glass of "wine"- truly just dyed water- making the actors become "drunkards" and hope for sleep.  
Everything continued as such.  
*UNFINISHED*


End file.
